


Bird With a Broken Wing

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyam Sanders - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, there isn't a good polyam sanders tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: Anxiety has given up. Maybe if he goes deep enough into the subconscious, he can finally disappear.





	1. Chapter 1

Anxiety sighed, tipping his head back. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking. After the last few videos, he had just given up. He couldn’t do this anymore. Everyday, he was just forced to face how useless and pathetic he was. And he was sick of it. So he left.

He’d decided to wander into the subconscious, the deepest part of Thomas’s mind where no one ever went. Once he was far enough in, he’d vanish, never to be seen again, as it should be.

Truth be told, he’d kind of seen this coming. After all, he was the villain in this little story they had been playing out. And with all the Disney movies he’d seen, he knew how the story was supposed to go. The villain died, disappeared, was vanquished, whatever. The point was they lost.

The thing was, Anxiety didn’t want to fight anymore. He was sick of it. So he was changing the story a bit, he would get rid of himself before anybody else had the chance.

He rubbed his arms, looking up at the, well, what passed for the sky here. The subconscious was an interesting place. It was dark, some kind of eternal night, and he could hear things passing just out of sight. He didn’t know what they were. Out here all alone, the only person on the path, it did feel a bit creepy. But well, he was Anxiety, he deserved to be somewhere dark and creepy. Besides, he wasn’t afraid, he’d basically come here to die.

Anxiety began walking again. He should try to get deeper. While he knew he wouldn’t be missed, and that no one would come looking for him, he wanted to get as deep as possible. He figured the further away he was from conscious thought, the less he would affect Thomas.

And so he trudged on, a lone figure in the darkness, vanishing into the nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

The subconscious was a dark sprawling landscape of amorphous, shifting shapes. Nothing stayed the same, even the trees twisted and grew every which way, the branches sometimes stretching up, but also plunging sideways and down as well, until it was impossible to tell which were the branches and which were the roots. Deep inside one such tangle, lay Anxiety, curled up in on himself and shivering.

It turned out that disappearing was not as easy as it seemed. Anxiety could admit it, he hadn’t really thought out his plan that well. He’d sort of figured that if he went deep enough into the subconscious, he would just stop existing. But here he was, still existing, a very cold, very hungry existence.

Although, maybe he wasn’t wrong. Maybe he just had to go deeper. It was worth a shot. After all, he didn’t know that wasn’t true. And if it wasn’t? Well, he still die anyways, and at that point he’d hopefully be far enough away from Thomas’s conscious mind to stop affecting him. He’d try again the morn-well, after he slept. There wasn’t really any such thing as a morning here.

Anxiety shifted, trying to get more comfortable in the hard knotted tangle of tree limbs. He’d decided to crawl in here after his legs threatened to give out from exhaustion. He’d been hoping it would be warmer inside. It was, but not by much.

Anxiety rolled on his side. As his exhausted as his body was, his mind couldn’t stop working. Had the others noticed he was gone by now? He’d left a note explaining everything, but it was in his room, and it wasn’t like the others went in there that often, or ever.

Anxiety wasn’t really sure what had prompted him the leave the note. But he’d still written it. So that maybe, just maybe, there was some chance of someone remembering him when he was gone. He thought that Morality might at least. And he supposed Logic would appreciate having a logical explanation for his disappearance. Prince, of course, would just throw a party.

Although, this assumed they’d actually found it by now. He doubted it. Maybe in a few weeks once they’d actually noticed he was missing.

Feeling even more miserable than he had before, Anxiety pulled his hoodie more tightly around him and squeezed his eyes shut. It would all be over soon. It had to be.

* * *

 

Logan could admit it, he was feeling somewhat apprehensive over being in Anxiety’s room. Not only because of the possible effects the room might have on them, but also because Anxiety was a rather private person and he doubted the other would appreciate their intrusion. Still the situation at hand took precedence over anyone’s personal comfort. They just had to find Anxiety, get an explantation from him, and then they could go.

Actually, he was surprised that Anxiety wasn’t already out here to yell at them for invading his space. Logan furrowed his brow and looked around. While the dark and ghoulish design marked the room as Anxiety’s, Anxiety himself was not present. Now growing more unsettled, Logan interrupted the conversations the other two sides were having were having. Thomas had already sunk back out after getting bored.

“It might be prudent to split up,” he said. “Since Anxiety has not yet appeared, it seems we will be required to do a more in depth search for him, and splitting up will be more efficient.”

“Ugh, Pitch Black is probably just sleeping or something,” Roman complained. “I still don’t understand why we have to go to all this trouble to find him. We already had to come to his room, what more do you want?”

That was Morality broke in.

“Roman, enough,” he snapped. “I know you two don’t get along, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t help. Maybe you’re right and he really is just sleeping. But what if he’s in trouble?”

“Indeed,” Logan interjected. “And if an emotional appeal fails to reach you, consider this. We have now seen the effects of Anxiety being missing, and they are clearly negative. If nothing else you should be concerned about the apathy Thomas is now portraying. As the representation of creativity, apathy is your true enemy, not Anxiety.”

Prince sighed, still looking put upon, but also, as Logan was pleased to note, a little chagrined.

“I suppose you have a point,” he conceded grudgingly. “But if this turns out to be some silly prank, or mean-spirited endeavor, I reserve the right to yell at him.”

“As you wish,” Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Anyway, Morality, you will search-“

“Upstairs,” Morality cut in. “Away from the creepy-crawly death dealers.”

“Very well,” Logan replied, biting back his exasperation over Morality’s irrational fear of the curtains. “Roman, you can can accompany him, I will search the downstairs area.”

With that he marched away from the others, peering through the dim lighting. He hoped they found Anxiety soon. This whole situation was far too disconcerting.

He peered into the kitchen. Unfortunately, not only was Anxiety not there, but it didn’t look as though the kitchen had been used in quite some time. There was a few open boxes of granola bars in the cupboards, but little else.

Feeling even more uneasy, and unsure if it was a side affect of Anxiety’s room or just a byproduct of the current situation, Logan continued searching. But just as he was ready to admit defeat, having searched every room downstairs, he heard a commotion from the landing.

He turned to see Morality hurtling down the stairs, white-faced, with a note clutched in his hand. Behind him followed Prince, now looking more serious than Logan had seen him throughout the entire situation. He could feel dread pooling in his stomach, and braced himself for the worst.

Morality skidded to a halt, looking as though his heart was about to break.

“Anxiety’s gone” he choked out. “He-he’s gone to the subconscious. He says he’s not coming back.”

Logan couldn’t breathe. This was far worse than he had predicted. The subconscious, there was a reason they never went there.

Struggling to get himself under control, he looked up at the other sides, who were now staring at him with expressions of fear and unease on their faces, begging for answers. But Logan had none.

Feeling helpless, he summed up the situation as best he could.

“We’re in trouble.“


End file.
